


Slipstream

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Blair's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipstream

I have *no* clue where this came from. I just started typing. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. I am debating doing one of these from Jim's point of view. Tell what you think! Comments to lucia@mbay.net 

Many thanks to my beta-reader Margie. 

Disclaimer: The Sentinel belongs to Pet Fly and UPN. I'm making no money off of this. 

Rating: NC-17 for language, m/m sex. If you're under 18, stop reading now. 

## Slipstream

by Ninjababe  


I knew I shouldn't have told him. 

What do I do? Do I go looking for him, confront him? Or do I stay here? I can't really decide. 

Man, I hate waffling. To confront or not to confront, that is the question. 

Oh, good one Sandburg! Why don't you just spout sonnets at him? I bet he'd really like that. 

Why didn't this come with a instruction manual? "If his jaw clenches, he's mad. Don't make smart ass remarks." That sort of thing. Damn, the money people could make with that!!! Sigh... 

Back to the topic, Blair, back to the topic. Okay. You told Jim Ellison, poster child for 'Straight Cop America,' that you are in love with him, and he bolted from the apartment. 

Yeah, and I thought he'd punch me out. That I'd wake up on the sidewalk with my stuff piled on my head... 

Maybe I should start packing... Yah, good idea. 

Now, why did I tell him how I felt? There was no reason. 

Why do I have a tea kettle in my closet? Huh... 

I mean, it's not like I couldn't keep my feelings to myself. I've had plenty of practice at that in my life. Hiding loneliness, hiding pain, lots of hiding. Sigh. 

Almost packed. Amazing... been here two years, and I haven't accumulated as many material possessions as I thought. Wonder if that's significant. 

Oh shit! He's back! And I'm not done packing. Time for the warp speed Sandburg. 

Oh no! Here he comes. He doesn't seem mad though. What the...? He's kissing me??? Mmmmmmmm... he kisses nice... 

I know I didn't hear right... gasping for breath must be distorting my hearing. I know I didn't hear him whisper that he loves me too. 

Well, ask him to repeat it you idiot... 

He does lov... ooooooo... kisses down the neck are nice. But those cat licks are nicer. Oh, he's unbuttoning my shirt. Oh yah, more cat licks. Oh gods... nipples... Licking, nibbling... He's going to torture me to death, I can tell... 

Can't let him have all the fun Sandburg! Get in there with your fingers flying! 

His skin is like satin, I could caress it for hours. Wonder what it tastes like? Mmmmm... tastes good. Real good. Deep breath Sandburg, then back in for another taste. 

Hmm, nipples taste slightly different than the rest of his skin... wonder what his cock tastes like? Only one way to find out! 

Hee hee, he likes that. Add that to the mental catalog of what Jim likes and doesn't like. Oh yah. He tastes even better here. Keep it up Blair, sounds like he can't last for long. 

Now there's an expression I never thought I'd be the origin of. Sexual satisfaction. Uh oh... New look. Feral. And he's reaching for me... 

Oooooh! That feels good! Never thought I'd feel his hand on my cock... Up, down, up, down, up... 

.............................................................Oh man... what happened? I think I fainted. No, I couldn't have fainted, everything went white, not black. What about Jim?? 

He's smiling at me. Oh wow, it's like the sun came out in the middle of the night. 

So Sandburg, what happens now? 

Who really cares? Jim loves me, I love him. That's enough for this man. 

Oh wow... He's actually carrying me up the stairs. 

If we fall, we're both dead. Don't think that. Just use this opportunity to cuddle against him. Mmmmmmm. Nice. 

He's such a romantic, so caring. Tucking me in and everything. 

So sleepy... Want to cuddle. So, cuddle Blair! 

Mmmmm... being held in strong arms. The only way to sleep.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
